Optimus Prime (Kre-O)
Official Bio I am OPTIMUS PRIME. I do not care for the hijinks of the other KREON robots. It is our responsibility to ensure that all brick-made beings are able to live in freedom. I do not have time for pranks. Likes: Sending BUMBLEBEE on missions so I can get some work done instead of worrying about whose bricks he'll rearrange next. *Big Plan: To defeat the DECEPTICONS and retire somewhere an idling truck will be accepted. *Protoform Pet: I once had a cyberdog named Magnus. He was great. Character Profile Optimus Prime doesn't take guff from anyone! As the dedicated leader of the Autobots, Optimus is committed to protecting Earth from the evil grasp of the Decepticons. One of these days he'll get around to retiring, but for now he fights for what's right! Toys 'Optimus Prime (Deluxe)' w/ Optimus Prime, Skywarp, Bluestreak, and two Stunt Driver Kreons (2011, 542 pieces) : 'Optimus Prime (Basic)' (2011, 90 pieces) The smaller optimus Prime building set. 'Matrix Optimus Prime' :Main Article: Matrix Optimus Prime Battle for Energon (2012, 379 pieces) Build OPTIMUS PRIME and MEGATRON as robots or vehicles. OPTIMUS PRIME has a firing missile, plus opening doors, an opening hood, and working wheels in vehicle mode. MEGATRON has working treads, an opening cockpit, and a capture cage in vehicle mode, and removable missiles as a robot. You can also build an Energon vault with doors that swing open. Includes 379-piece building kit to create OPTIMUS PRIME and MEGATRON in robot or vehicle mode, an Energon vault, an OPTIMUS PRIME KREON figure, MEGATRON KREON figure, Security Officer KREON figure, and Tank Driver KREON figure. Collect all 7 special pieces from exciting series of Kre-O Transformers from 2012, the "Quest for Energon" Building Sets. Combine all 7 special pieces to form the Dark Energon Weapon, The Quest Blaster! Character profile: Optimus Prime has shown great maturity and restraint as the leader of the Autobots. But when Megatron and the Decepticons began their dark quest for Energon, he assembled his best bots and quickly took down his enemies. Oh, and have you seen him dance? Optimus has some moves! Battle-for-Energon-Optimus-Prime-Robot 1350915886.jpg Battle-for-Energon-Optimus-Prime-Truck 1350915886.jpg Beast Blade Optimus Prime (2013, 251 pieces) Create it with Kre-O building sets! Build this Transformers Beast Hunters version of Optimus Prime in robot or truck mode with the Kre-O Transformers Beast Hunters Beast Blade Optimus Prime building set. Kre-O building sets open up exciting building play with colorful bricks, cool Kreon figures and accessory pieces to build with attitude. Build with Attitude! The exciting battle continues as the menacing Predacon beasts join the Decepticons in the fight to conquer the world. With the Kre-O Transformers Beast Hunters Beast Blade Optimus Prime building set, you can build Optimus Prime in robot mode or truck mode equipped with beast fighting weapons to battle Lazerback the cyber beast. The Kre-O Transformers Beast Blade Optimus Prime building set comes with 2 Kreon figures. Includes 251-piece building kit, 2 Kreon figures and an instructional guide. Features: Build Optimus Prime in truck mode or robot mode The figure is poseable Comes with weapon accessories to add to the play Includes 2 Kreon figures Carry and store the pieces in the reusable package Works with major construction brands Character Profile: Optimus has a sweet sword! Enough said. Beast-Blade-Optimus-Robot 1357156686.jpg Beast-Blade-Optimus-Truck_1357156686.jpg Optimus-Prime 1357156151.jpg Energon-Kicker_1357156476.jpg Laserback_1357156581.jpg 3F4C85CD50569047F54BDD56F30D091B.jpg Autobot Command Center The set includes Kreons of Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Shockwave, and Knockout, plus a buildable Optimus Prime in truck mode. (MSRP $49.99) KreoAutobotCommandCenter1_1378781461.jpg TFKreOACC zps73e4f2f7 1382125706.jpg 'Optimus Prime Custom Kreon' This set includes extra pieces and a storage rack to customise your kreon any way you want. This set marks the first single release of the Optimus Prime character in Kre-O outside of a building set, exclusive release, or kreon collection multipack. Cell Block Breakout This set includes Evasion Mode Optimus Prime alongside Bumblebee, and a Vehicon. Cell Block Breakout.jpg Grimlock Street Attack This set includes Gold Knight Optimus Prime and two Vehicons, plus a buildable Grimlock. Grimlock Street Attack.jpg Galvatron Factory Battle This set includes an Optimus Prime based on the Michael Bay films, plus Bumblebee, a Vehicon, Dr. Littleman and buildable figures of Galvatron and a Dinobot. Galvatron Factory Battle.jpg Dinobot Ride This bagged Micro Build set includes a smaller Optimus Prime Kreon and a buildable Grimlock. Dinobot Ride - bagged.jpg Optimus Prime Dino Hauler This set includes a buildable Optimus Prime in truck mode and Kreons Ratchet, Autobot Driver and two Vehicons. Optimus Prime Dino Hauler.jpg Decepticon Replicator This set includes an Optimus Prime Kreon as well as Kreons for Bumblebee , Stinger , Nemesis Prime , and a Scientist . --5 1 15.jpg Optimus Prime Battle Changer Optimus Prime Battle Changer is a Kreon building sets that allow for transformation from deluxe Kreon mode to alternate mode, and back again without the need for disassembly and reassembly of parts. Optimus BattleChanger ppt 1406334171.jpg Category:Transformers Category:Kreons Category:Building Sets Category:Exclusives Category:Custom Kreons Category:Autobots